


Roses (SunaOsa Haikyuu!)

by keiji_akaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Florists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji_akaashi/pseuds/keiji_akaashi
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

In a world where there's 0.0000001 percent of possibility that you'll be able to meet your soulmate. 

In this book, people don't believe in happy endings and happily ever after. Even meeting your soulmate will call them a curse and the people who met their soulmates will be called the 'unlucky ones'. 

Why? 

Because, meeting your soulmate will be your cause of death. 

Suna Rintarō, a 27 year old owner of a small flower shop in the town, was destined to meet his soulmate. 

What will he do? 

Can Suna change his fate or is it already decided that his life will be over at such a very age?

-


	2. Chapter 1

Suna yawned after wiping the glass wall of the shop, it was followed by a soft sneeze. 

"Bless you." Said Kunimi who just got back inside from throwing the trash.

Suna nodded. "Thanks." 

Kunimi sanitized his hands and placed a small pot of small cactus on their table. "Bored?" 

He nodded before putting back the cleaning materials he used for cleaning the glass. 

Kunimi sighed. "Likewise. Is Kita-san already here?" 

Suna shook his head, making the latter nod. 

"Well, I heard there's someone who got the commercial space right next to our flower shop." Kunimi said, making Suna look at him. 

"I see." He almost whispered uninterestedly and turned on the television to, at least, ease his boredom. 

"The famous artist and host of Face to Face finally married Kiel Garcia, a singer and voice actor. It was said that the artist met her soulmate a few months ago and was confined for an incurable disease, the reason why the marriage between the two happened." The reporter said, making the both of them sigh. 

"The artist had it rough according to her interview after the marriage, 'marrying someone you don't love is such a heavy decision to make but I still want to live.' She said in front of the press yesterday." 

Suna changed the channel because he's so sick of hearing that. 

Soulmates, are they even real? Or they're just overreacting? 

He removed his apron and folded it neatly before going to the backyard. 

Kunimi followed, with his hand inside the pocket of the apron, he cleared his throat. "A lot of people are meeting their soulmates." He said, making Suna turn around and look at him. 

"They're unlucky." Suna replied in a simple way, he squatted down to reach the pot of a single rose. 

He slightly watered it and stared at it for a while. 

Kunimi leaned on the wall, looking at his senpai who seemed lured because of the rose. 

"What if you'll meet yours, Suna-san?" He asked. 

Kunimi was fascinated when Suna looked at him with his emotionless Tibetan Sand Fox— like eyes. "Then I guess I have to marry someone else to stay alive." 

They both looked at the door when the bell rang. It was Kita who entered. The both of them went inside to greet him. 

"Good morning, Kita-san." Kunimi and Suna greeted him. 

Kita just nodded and placed three bento boxes on the table. "Did you eat breakfast?" 

Suna nodded while Kunimi shook his head. 

"Eat." He pointed his index finger to Kunimi. 

"You too, eat." Kita was referring to Suna. 

Suna just blinked. "But I just said I ate breakfast." 

"I know, but you have to eat. You're skinny." Kita opened the bento box which revealed healthy homemade food. 

He had no choice but to sit down and eat. 

-

In Suna's childhood, he was taught not to be friendly and always pick his friends. 

While in his high school, meeting their soulmates is always the topic. 

"Meeting your soulmates can cause you extraordinary diseases and will be the death of you, did you understand class?" 

Suna plainly nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He whispered along with the class.

"But to prevent that from happening, marrying someone you don't love will be able to cure the curse." 

A student in the class raised his hand. 

"Yes, stand up." The teacher said. 

"Ma'am, how can you tell if you already meet your soulmate?" 

Suna looked at his classmate. 'He must be very curious.' He thought.

"Well, meeting yours will automatically make you in love with them and after that, you'll feel sick within the first and second month after meeting them. It will eventually show signs within yours and your soulmate's body, according to tests, it takes 5-6 months before one of you dies so in that span of time, the one with the severe condition should marry somebody." 

Suna heard gasps from his male classmates while others were already tearing up. 

"But what will happen to the other one if the other marries somebody else?" A curious woman asked. 

"The latter will lose his feelings if the other one married somebody else right after they said the vows. Vows are powerful, class. Those words can save lives." 

The classroom remained quiet. 

"I know this is very cruel. A world that doesn't believe in a true love story is cruel for us who are living to love someone." Their teacher said. 

Suna remained emotionless. Because he knew, he'll never meet his soulmate. 

"But listen, teaching you the consequences of meeting your soulmates will be helpful when you grew up."

The teacher seemed to be right, from that day, Suna never befriended anyone besides Kunimi and Kita. He is afraid to meet his soulmate. 

He was aware and alert until he graduated and got a job in the office. 

A few years later after working in the office, he resigned to build his own business with the help of Kita and Kunimi. He has one that was still running up until today. The Withered Rose Flower Shop. 

Tests prove that meeting their soulmates ranges from the age of 18-24. Suna was already carefree because he's already 27. 

His coldness and awareness made him survive even until knowing that there's just 0.0000001 (1 in 1,000,000 people) percent possibility that he'll be able to meet his soulmate. 

-

After eating, Suna watered the plants outside, including the tall sunflowers, delphiniums and roses. 

He was looking at the flowers when a car got his attention. It stopped in the vacant commercial space beside their shop. 

A man got out of the car, wearing navy blue hoodies with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow. 

He can see tattoos on the man's arms. 

The man was looking at the commercial space. Examining it if it's in a good condition. 

The man entered the neighboring space. 

Suna didn't mind it and continued watering the flowers and plants on their rack. 

After a few minutes, he stopped when he felt presence behind him. 

"Excuse me, can I borrow a broom? I'm gonna clean up the mess inside." 

Suna turned around, it was the man who was wearing hoodies. The man removed the hood from his head and it revealed the silky and shiny looking black hair with an undercut.

He just stared at the man and blinked without showing any emotions.

"Uhh, I guess that's a no." The man chuckled and scratched his neck. "Thanks anyway." 

"Wait. Stay there." He said, making the man turn around and frown at him. 

Suna dropped the watering can and went inside. Kita, who was reading the newspaper, followed him with his eyes. 

Suna jolted quietly when he felt Kita's stares. He immediately gripped at the broom he's holding. 

He went outside with the broom. "Here." 

The man extended his hand to accept the broom. "Thanks. By the way, I'm Osamu, Osamu Miya." 

Suna nodded. "Rintarō Suna." 

"I got this commercial space so we'll be seeing each other a lot. Thanks for the broom, I'll return it once I'm done." Osamu said before running back to the commercial space. 

Suna just looked at the door after Osamu got inside. He sighed and went back to watering the plants. 

"He's a tattoo artist." Kita, leaning on the glass door, whispered. 

Suna stopped watering the plants and glanced at him. 

"I see." 

"I heard he was disowned by his family because of him, being a tattoo artist." Kita said, making him frown. 

"Where did you learn that?" He asked. 

Kita crossed his arms on his chest. "Well, I talked to him yesterday night when he visited the commercial space. He opened up." 

Suna stilled for a moment. 

"He's at your age, Suna. He's pretty lonely when he's telling the story." 

Suna tilted his head. "What are you trying to say, Kita-san?" 

"What I'm saying is, why don't you talk to him for some time. It wouldn't hurt you, you know?" Kita said before getting back inside the shop. 

In the afternoon, Suna sighed after making three bouquets of roses for customers. 

Kita was out paying the bills of the shop while Kunimi went to the convenience store to buy food. 

He looked at the glass door when the bell rang. Suna didn't move when Osamu entered with a broom on his hand, shirtless and sweaty. His hair was damped and dripping with water. He has a towel around his neck but Suna's pretty sure, it's already wet. 

"Uhm, sorry for interrupting you from resting. Here's the broom." He handed him the broom he borrowed. "Sorry for my appearance. I didn't even dress nicely." 

"It's fine." Suna said after accepting the broom.

His eyes unconsciously settled on his body, muscles are in right places. His body alone can make a woman wobble their legs plus his body tattoos which made him goth and sexy. His body was filled with different tattoos, but what caught his attention was his left chest. 

His left chest was clean and it has no marks of having a tattoo before. 

Osamu noticed how Suna's eyes stopped, looking at his chest. 

Suna snapped back when Osamu pointed to his chest where there's no visible tattoo. "This space is for someone I will love with all my heart." He said, making Suna gulp, his eyes bore on Osamu's bluish ones. Glued and darted. 

It was the first time in his entire life, Suna's heart raced its beat. Like he was running for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on wattpad, @keijii_akaashi.


	3. Part 3

2 weeks had passed, having Osamu as his company was making his everyday living colorful and today, Osamu was teaching him how to make some rice balls.

Suna frowned while watching Osamu's gloved hands molded the triangular shaped rice balls. "See, it's easy." Osamu smiled a little at him.

He sighed. "I don't see this as easy, Osamu."

Osamu chuckled. "It's really hard when it's your first time doing it." He said after making another triangular shaped rice ball/onigiri.

Suna sat down after washing his hands. "How long have you been making those onigiris?"

"Hmm..." Osamu hummed as he removed his gloves and put it on the chopping board. "10 years and up I think?" He shrugged. "I lost count."

Suna nodded a little. "Then why not open a food shop instead of this tattoo studio?"

Osamu removed his apron and smiled at him. "I was managing an onigiri shop when my parents discovered that I'm into tattoos."

"Sorry about that." Suna muttered.

"Oh no, it's fine. I didn't regret anything after leaving home. I haven't seen my parents for so many years but I'm seeing my brother often." He said as he placed a plate of 4 onigiris in front of him.

"Thanks." Suna said, looking at the neat triangular shaped rice balls.

"It's fun when you don't have to go to work." Osamu stretched his arms and he could see how his muscles flexed.

Suna cleared his throat. "Well, it's weekend."

He frowned at himself, wondering why this man affects him so much. The last time he knew, he's straight and seeing this kind of view doesn't really affect him... before. A grunt escaped from Suna's soft lips. He keeps thinking about him, being affected while Osamu just stared at him before smirking.

'He's cute.' Osamu said in his mind. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Why don't you have some? It's delicious, you know?" He said and smirked afterwards.

Suna found it suspicious that's why he looked at the onigiris and back to Osamu. "Are you sure these onigiris are safe to eat?"

Osamu laughed at him after hearing what Suna said, amusement danced in his eyes as he approached Suna.

"I wouldn't make it if it's not good. Do you want me to feed you? I know you're lazy." Osamu sat beside him with a smile plastered on his lips.

Suna should've felt disgusted and cringed at what Osamu said but to his surprise, he's not feeling any disgust about it. He gulped when he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.

He looked away after he noticed he was staring too much at Osamu's face. Some of his tattoos were showing above his v-neck shirt. His neck looks sexy and he definitely wants to kiss it— wait what?

Suna flinched mentally. What was he thinking? He's freaking straight then why is he thinking of kissing a man's sexy neck— no, just neck.

Because of the embarrassment he's feeling, Suna stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I have to head back home. My sister might be home at this hour." He said, avoiding Osamu's gaze.

"Your sister is a fine woman, Rin. I'm sure she can take care of herself so why don't you stay here and eat my food?" Osamu said, trying to catch his eyes. He chuckled.

Suna frowned. "Are you hitting on her? You've been in my house lately when my sister's around." Suna crossed his arms, forgetting what he was just feeling a while ago.

Osamu stilled and looked at him with fascinated eyes. He found Suna amusing. "I'm not. I'm not into younger girls, Rin. I prefer dating someone who's my age,"

Suna arched his eyebrow when he noticed Osamu paused and didn't finish his sentence. "What? You've got anything to say?"

Osamu placed his hands on his waist and smirked. "I prefer dating someone who's my age regardless of their gender, Rin."

Suna's eyes widened and Osamu chuckled at his reaction. "I was just kidding, ya know?"

Suna rolled his eyes and ate Osamu's onigiris. He looks calm on the outside but on the inside, he's panicking, thinking of what Osamu just said.

Was it real? Or it is really not? Wait— why is he bothered about it? He shouldn't have been affected by what he said.

He's a friend. But why is his heart beating so fast? It makes him breathless like he's running for hours.

Suna doesn't understand. He couldn't understand what he was feeling right at this moment.

His mind was puzzled and his heart was being questioned.

What is wrong?

"Earth to Suna." Suna came back into reality when he heard Osamu's voice, calling him by his surname.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" He asked, finishing an onigiri.

Osamu shakes his head and fixes his clothes. He was wearing a navy blue fitted v-neck shirt where Suna could see his great body built and since his tattoos are long and big, some of the edge of it were showing, his sleeves are full with tattoos, making Osamu more attractive and oozing with sex appeal.

Suna frowned when he thought of the last thing he said in the back of his mind. What did he just say?

"You didn't listen to where we're going." Osamu said, getting a cap from one of the tables of his studio. "So in exchange, you have to come with me without asking where we're going."

-

5:20 pm, Suna sighed because he's already tired of walking.

"Where the hell are we?" Suna asked when he noticed they're going to a place he doesn't even know.

"Relax, you'll like it." Osamu said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the cat island.

It's not that he hates cats. He just doesn't like it nor hate it.

A sigh escaped Suna's lips and let Osamu drag him to one of the benches near the sea dock.

"Sit." Osamu commanded in which he obeyed.

"Let's watch the sunset together." Osamu smiled a bit before sitting right next to him.

Suna stares at nothing but the ruffling water while seeing the sun setting on it.

He never felt like this before, especially with men. In just two freaking weeks, he felt like he'd been with Osamu for his entire life.

Suna was in deep thoughts and he never noticed there's already a cat on his lap. He flinched after a few seconds when he came back into reality.

"You don't like cats?" Osamu asked, petting a white mixed with orange cat sitting on his lap.

Suna shook his head. "I don't know. I don't like or hate them."

Osamu chuckled, getting his face closer to his. "Cats are awesome, Rin. They're not as playful as dogs but they're really sweet. They need attention and care."

"You should try petting them. They purr when people do that to their fur." Osamu said. "Like this."

He watched Osamu pet the little kitten on his lap, meowing while looking at him.

"Did you get it?" Osamu smiled.

Suna just stared at his face. Admiring a man's face has never been his hobby but when he's with Osamu, there's something about him that he needs to know and is making him do what he doesn't usually do.

Suna petted the cat on his lap and it was really fun, the soft fur of the cat made him smile a little.

"They meow and it's the cutest and oh— these ones are not afraid of people. Hi there little one." Osamu was surrounded with cats which made Suna smile even more.

His smile faded when Osamu was looking at him intently. "That's more like it Rin, smile more often, it suits you."

Suna couldn't explain the feeling inside his chest. Something that makes him genuinely happy, a feeling that can only be felt when he's with Osamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm sorry, I've been inactive here for almost a month. I'm trying to bring my old schedule of updating but I really can't. But I'll try updating every week. Thank you for your time.


	4. Part 4

For some reason, Suna was feeling cold, he yawned as he entered the shop and he already had Kita's attention on him. Why?

Because he's wearing a thick coat in hot SUMMER.

"What's with you?" Kita asked, frowning a bit.

"I just feel cold, Kita-san. I think I'm having a fever." He said, rubbing both of his palms with each other.

His hands are absolutely cold.

"Then take a rest and don't move much, why don't you go home if you're feeling sick?" Kita asked, putting down a porcelain pot on the arrangement table.

Suna shook his head. "I'll just get my sister worried if she sees me like this."

Kita shrugged and went out after that, when he returned, he was already carrying a plastic bag containing medicine, water and some foods including onigiri.

"Here, I bet you didn't even have your breakfast. Eat and drink some medicine." Kita said, taking the food and medicine he bought from the plastic bag.

But Suna's eyes are settled on the wrapped onigiri. It reminds him of Osamu— what? Suna automatically frowned at that thought.

What the hell is he thinking? 'Am I already out of my mind?' He thought.

On the other hand, Kita's forehead wrinkled while looking at Suna's face. It's the first time seeing this man like this. A while ago he looked happy then all of a sudden, his expression changed.

Kita cleared his throat. "Eat." He said which brought Suna back into reality.

Did he just imagine him being with osamu and making onigiris to sell together?

Suna began eating and after that, he drank the medicine Kita bought. "Thank you, Kita-san." He said.

Doing his daily chores is all he needs to do and afterwards, he can rest.

Watering the plants, cleaning the pots and arranging the tools in the supply room are his duty and he did all of that in three hours.

Suna laid his head back on the couch and drew a deep sigh. He was already exhausted because he doesn't have much stamina which is his problem since he's still going to school.

He was about to fall asleep when Suna shivered for no reason. His eyes immediately opened when he suddenly felt cold, his fingers felt numb and shaking.

Suna excused himself from Kita and Kunimi before going outside.

His shaking finger touched his lips, it's cold as well. Well, maybe he's catching a cold. But why now?

"What's up, Rin." Osamu asked which made the latter jump in surprise.

"You nearly scared me to death." Suna said before a deep breath. He earned a chuckle from Osamu. "Why are you wearing a long and thick coat in summer?"

Suna shrugged. "I've been feeling cold since I woke up." He said.

Osamu looked at him, he was shirtless and looked wet. He grabbed both Suna's shoulders. "Are you alright? Uh how are you feeling?" Osamu asked. "Your lips look pale."

Suna nodded. "I'm fine, Osamu. I'm just feeling cold and I already drank some medicine."

"You sure?" Osamu asked, tilting his head.

Suna looked away. "Yes and please, put some clothes on."

Osamu finally let go of him and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I just got a job done today and I can't put clothes on."

Suna frowned. "What? Why?"

"I just tattooed myself." Osamu muttered.

Suna was puzzled but when he saw the latter's chest, his eyes widened.

The blank part of his chest was filled with ink, but he couldn't describe what it was.

He suddenly remembered what he said from the day he met this guy. He chuckled. "So, you've met the person who took your interest?"

Osamu shrugged smugly. "Well, I'm pretty sure I did."

Suna smiled, but he knew deep inside he wasn't happy about what Osamu said. "Good for you."

The grey haired man grinned to the fullest. It's like he's the happiest man on earth.

In 27 years of existence, Suna was feeling something he never felt before.

Jealousy.

Suna just nodded and went back to the shop after bidding goodbye. But before he could go, Osamu grabbed his hand. "Wait— woah, your hand is so cold." He said, but he didn't let go.

"What?" Suna gave him a bored look.

Osamu blinked a couple of times before speaking. "Uhm, can you please accompany me on Saturday?"

Suna frowned. "What? No."

Osamu chuckled and gripped onto his hand tighter. "Please?"

Suna sighed, "Alright. Where do we go?"

"Let's go visit my brother." He said.

"Then why not let him visit your shop?"

Osamu shakes his head. "He can't."

Suna tilted his head. "Why not?"

"He has a serious condition." He said, making Suna stilled.

"Okay then."

—

Suna sat down on the couch, rubbing his palms together. Coldness was all over his hands when he noticed Kunimi who seemed focused on what he's reading.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Kunimi looked at him and showed an article about the happenings when people meet their soulmate.

"This, Suna-san. It's an article with a documentary video about a patient of a rare skin disease. It turns out that this person met their soulmate five months ago." Kunimi said and scrolled on the article.

"It is said that when you meet your soulmate, you'll automatically have an extraordinary disease after a few weeks of meeting them. It sounds ridiculous but it is written here and proven to be real." He said.

"It seems unrealistic." Suna commented.

Kunimi nodded with a straight face. "It is. In this article, it said that the diseases that they can have are really fatal, untreatable and some are not yet discovered."

Hmm.. Suna became silent after hearing that.

That's freaking sad. 'I wish I wouldn't meet mine.' He thought.

-

The day has come, it's Saturday. Suna wore a simple black shirt with a tiger print on the middle and ripped fitted jeans partnered with black converse.

He looked at Osamu who's just wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt partnered with black pants and Birkenstock sandals.

They went to the hospital where Osamu's brother is admitted.

"What happened to your brother?" Suna asked out of curiosity.

"He's sick, let's say, uhh. No matter what he did, he couldn't sleep at all." Osamu nodded on the nurse.

Suna frowned. "What? Is that even possible?"

Osamu shrugged. "At first, I didn't believe it but when I saw it with my own eyes, it terrifies me. His condition is called FFI, uhm, Fatal Familial Insomnia. I don't know if that's right or it's the other way around." He chuckled and scratched his neck in shyness.

Suna just looked at the grey haired man. It seems like he's really hurting for his brother.

'I wonder if his brother is his younger or older brother. But how can he get that disease?' Suna thought.

He came back into reality when Osamu stopped on a private room door. This is his brother's room.

Osamu slowly opened the room. Suna peeked inside and there he saw, a man who looked exactly like Osamu.

"How are ya doing, Tsumu?" Osamu checked up on his brother who seemed to smile weakly while looking at him.

Suna remained outside, looking at the brothers. This Tsumu seemed to be suffering a lot, he could see his cheek bones because he's already thin.

"I bought a friend with me." Osamu looked at him. "Come here, Suna."

Suna slowly came inside the room. His eyes were nailed on the recumbent brother of Osamu.

But there's something in Atsumu's eyes that he couldn't explain. The joy and happiness in those yellow twinkling eyes even though he's sick and suffering from pain.

"Nice to finally see you, Suna." Atsumu said in a deep yet weak voice.

Suna nodded and smiled a bit. "Likewise."

Osamu excuses himself for buying food since Atsumu's partner isn't around. So it's only Suna and Atsumu inside.

"You, I know you've met your soulmate already." Suna tilted his head when Atsumu suddenly spoke.

What?

"I think you're mistaken." Suna said, followed by a chuckle.

Atsumu shook his head. "The eyes of a person who met his soulmate never tell lies, Suna. I met my own 5 months ago and I know," Atsumu looked at him with his twinkling eyes. "You already met yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Suna was puzzled until he went back home.

He couldn't forget what Atsumu said that he already met his soulmate.

What kind of bullshit is that? He's already 27, there's no way in hell he will meet his—

Or... there is?

Suna let out a grunt after pulling out his phone from his jeans and searched for the soulmate thingy.

He clicked an article written by Irene Del Fierro, a famous writer who suffered a painful time after meeting her soulmate.

'The world is against the happiness of people who live here. Misconception about the thing called soulmates isn't true. People fear meeting their soulmates because it will clearly kill you slowly— but the joy, the joy you'll find after meeting your soulmate is out of this world!

I met Riley 5 months ago, back then, I was lonely but she— yes! She! She took the loneliness away from me. She made me even happier and weeks after she got sick, an unknown disease kept making her weak. I stayed by her side but later on, I started feeling something too.

After two months, I was diagnosed with a weird skin disease. At first, my skin felt itchy and hot and days after days, my skin began to turn violet to blue while Riley had a disease similar to pneumonia which made her stay at the hospital for good.

But despite being in a tight situation, we knew that we're happy, and even if we die, we'll die as the happiest couple on earth. Being with Riley was the happiest thing I can do.

Yes— people think it might be crazy but there's always one in a million people who gets to meet their soulmate but I think, now, with many people, it's down to one in a hundred thousand.

It may be alarming for those people who're afraid to die but to those who are seeking for beyond happiness, even though it's temporary, you may experience it.

Anyway, when Riley is in her hospital bed for almost four months, she loses her ability to get up, talk or even eat and she always coughs blood. It was really painful for me to see. But seeing her eyes, showing no regrets, just twinkling at me which means that she's happy, was— so... heartbreaking.

Since it's no longer curable, bacteria began to eat her lungs until she stopped breathing. Riley is the most important person in my life and she died right before my eyes.

Good thing I didn't choose to marry someone I don't love. I remained on her side and I've experienced the happiest few months of my life.

A week after she died, my skin began to burn for unknown reasons. It feels itchy and it's like eating my skin and muscles up. That time, I got myself checked with a dermatologist but it's unfortunate, they don't know what kind of disease it is.

But they requested for a full body check up and doctors were shocked. The diseased cells are scattered from my brain down to my feet. My heart was clogged and any time soon, I might get a heart attack.

I'll end this early because I don't know when I'll die. The skin on my face is peeled off and it's really painful.

So, a life of a person is precious but when it's meaningless, it loses its value. Meeting your soulmate will make you understand what happiness really meant.

Even though it's temporary, you'll never think twice to die with your soulmate because you know you can't be happy without them.

-Irene Del Fierro'

A loud bang on the door made him jump on the bed. "Brother!"

His little sister tilted her head. "Wha— why are you crying?"

"I'm not! Can you please knock?" He said, sniffling.

"Dinner's ready." His little sister said and shrugged. "I didn't know you're a cry baby."

The next day, he hurled up inside his room, spending most of the hours indoors when his phone beeped. Suna immediately frowned when Osamu's name popped on his screen.

From: Osamu (Sent at 3:23 pm)

[What's up? I heard you're at home so I'm outside your house.]

"Haaah?" Suna frowned even more before looking at his window and there Osamu was, wearing a fitted sweatshirt partnered with a gray jogger and rubber shoes. It seems like he went to the gym.

Suna wore his oversized hoodie, it's not totally his fashion but his hands are acting weird again. They're cold and feeling numb.

He went out of his apartment. "What the hell are you doing here, Osamu?" He asked, gripping on the hem of Osamu's sweatshirt.

Osamu chuckled. "I was just checking up on you since you don't text me."

Suna groaned. "Texting is not my thing." He tsked. "Now, go. You already checked up on me."

Osamu laughed. "Why are you in a hurry? Are you hiding something?" He grinned.

"It's none of your business!" Suna growled which made the latter laugh harder.

"Come with me then." Osamu said, calming Suna by the softness of his words. Suna stilled for a moment, looking at Osamu. For some reason, he felt his hands in normal temperature, not trembling or shaking, or what.

He looked at Osamu for a while, there's the same sparks in his eyes, the same eyes with his twin brother. Could it be?

"Earth to Suna." Osamu chuckled. "Are you okay? You look pale."

Suna nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of my schedule today, I have to meet my parents later so I can't come with you."

Osamu's face saddened and, somehow, seeing it makes him feel bad. But, he has to distance himself for a while to think.

"Go home now, Osamu. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, containing himself not to change his mind.

"Alright..." He heard Osamu whisper which tore his heart into pieces. Why is it like that?

Why was he hurting? Because he lied? He had no business with his parents because his mom was too much to handle. He just wanted to get away from Osamu because he'd been feeling something indescribable.

He watched Osamu walk away from his apartment, Suna wanted to pull him back but the real problem is, why would he do that?

Suna gritted his teeth and went inside his room as he felt his hands trembling for unknown coldness.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered while looking at his hands.

The next day, Suna woke up because of a pair of hands shaking his shoulders. "Nii-chan! Wake up! You're so cold!"

Suna moaned as he checked his own body temperature, he glared at his little sister. "You're overreacting, my temperature is normal."

His little sister frowned at him, "you're seriously cold, nii-chan. Don't you have work today?"

"I have. Why are you still here? Don't you have school today?" He asked, scratching his head and fixing his bed.

"My friend said we don't have classes because our professor was very sick." His little sister said. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Our professor met his soulmate a few weeks ago and fell ill. I can't help but to believe that curse is real. So the university cancelled only our class."

Suna couldn't help but to think about it as well. It's not that he doesn't believe it but to think that there are people around him who actually met their soulmates.

-

"You're late, for the first time." Kita greeted when he went to the shop. He just nodded and placed things on the table since they don't have a lot of customers because it's Monday.

"I woke up late." He said, rubbing his eyes and sitting down on the couch.

Kita observed him closely while Suna was trying to evade the topic by asking, "where's Kunimi, Kita-san?"

"He's in the backyard, arranging the flowers." Kita replied while observing his hands. "What happened to you? Do you have a fever? You're really shaking."

Suna looked away and hid his hands inside his hoodie's pockets. Kita was about to ask more questions when they heard the bell rang. It was Osamu who entered.

Great timing.

Suna stood up and looked at Kita. "I'm just gonna go out for a bit, Kita-san. If you need me, just text me, I have my phone with me." With that, Suna grabbed Osamu's hand and left the shop.

"Woah, you're super cold. What happened?" Osamu asked, looking at his hands.

Suna shook his head and looked at him. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Eh? Why?" Osamu tilted his head out of curiosity.

"I was late for work and Kita-san's trying to know what happened." He sighed.

Osamu chuckled. "I didn't expect less from Kita-san."

"You know him?" He asked.

Osamu nodded. "I pretty much know him because he'd been with my brother for a long time." The gray haired man shrugged and started walking. "Follow me, let's go somewhere nice, you seemed tense or what." He said, followed by a chuckle.

At the time they're walking to somewhere Suna has no idea, he was preoccupied with what he heard from Osamu. What does he mean by Kita being with Atsumu?

Did they have any relationship beyond friends? If they had, what happened to them?

"You're spacing out a lot lately, Suna." Osamu grinned and tucked Suna's hair behind his ear. "It's windy here."

Suna couldn't process it all but one thing's for sure. His hands are stable and it wasn't feeling cold.

He gulped really hard while looking at Osamu's face, looking around the street with a genuine smile on his face. There are no houses but rice and flower farms. It's windy and the air is fresh.

Life's beautiful, especially when he's looking at the man in front of him.

"You're smiling now, huh? You like it here?" Osamu chuckled happily and grabbed his hand, "I'm gonna show you something really beautiful."

He doesn't know why but being dragged by this man made his heart beat faster and faster.

Why?

Why am I feeling this kind of attachment to Osamu?

Osamu stopped in front of an arch saying Rose Plantation. He stopped as well but his racing heartbeat didn't end there. Osamu turned around to him with a grin. "I wanna bring you here yesterday but you have something else to do, it's a shame that you didn't see them bloom."

"Why did you bring me here, Osamu?" He unconsciously asked.

Osamu didn't speak but he continued walking until they're in the middle of red roses. "Roses are my favorite flowers because they represent love where you couldn't get a hold of it for a lifetime."

Suna arches his eyebrow. "Then?"

Osamu looked at him. "None, I'm just spouting nonsense. But I really like them. I really do. There are various plants out there, much prettier than roses but if I were to choose, I would still choose these flowers."

The adoration in Osamu's eyes was real and he respects that. A smile formed on Suna's lips. "I like them too."

Seeing this man happy when he's with him makes Suna happy as well and there's one thing he's certain about. He finally understands what the true meaning of happiness is.

Note: Get ready for crucial updates because they're coming up next!


End file.
